El final de mi triste historia de amor
by florcita75
Summary: Kikyo murio y Inuyasha esta muy triste por ello, hasta el punto de que ya no le interesa Kagome. Kagome decide marcharse y olvidarse de el. Es una historia realista en la que no surge algo de la nada para que elos terminen juntos, si no que muestra que no todo siempre termina bien.


Loa personajes no me pertenecen.

"_**El final de mi triste historia de amor"**___

"_viniste por mi y eso es suficiente"-_eso es lo que el hanyou recordaba una y otra vez, de alguna manera esas palabras que le había dicho antes de morir, lo ponían mejor. Se decía a sí mismo, "_no la pude salvar maldición" _pero luego lo recordaba y se decía _"pero a ella eso no le importo, ella murió en paz, no me odio esta vez, su alma ya está en paz, ella murió feliz sin ninguna gota de tristeza en su ser_" ,eso le hacía sentir mejor, pero a pesar de eso, el aun seguía mirando al cielo. Nada le importaba en ese momento, ni el olor del lobo, ni que el lobo estuviera cerca de Kagome, nada…su mirada de tristeza no cambiaba, su corazón dolía, perdió algo que amaba.

Por más que kouga lo regaño, por más que Miroku trato de hablar con él, por más que Shipoo molestara, por más que Sango le insulte, por más que Kagome se le acerco a él para consolarlo, el no hacía caso, tenía una expresión de pura tristeza… ¿es que sus amigos no entendían?...su amada había muerto y el no lo pudo evitar... ¿qué clase de protector era?

Ya había pasado un mes y por más que ya habían comenzado un nuevo recorrido en busca de Naraku, Inuyasha aun seguía con su mirada triste, solo la cambiaba cuando se enfrentaba a algún enemigo, pero luego de derrotarlo volvía a esa mirada. Sé la pasaba el dia ignorando a Kagome, ella trataba de poner su mejor cara y de mostrar una actitud alegre para ver si él se animaba un poco, pero cuando eso ocurría el solo subía a lo más alto de un árbol y de ahí no bajaba hasta la hora de la comida o el otro dia. Sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer por él y Kagome ya estaba harta de esa situación, pero lo comprendía, él la amaba y eso no cambiaría por más que allá muerto, el, la seguiría recordando hasta el dia de su muerte.

Al pasar dos mese y ver que él seguía igual, sólo que ahora la ignoraba aun mas, no le discutía cuando ella decía que quería volver a su época, directamente no la escuchaba, no le hablaba, si tardaba más en su época no la iba a buscar, no la esperaba del otro lado del pozo, ni siquiera la miraba, en las batallas quien la protegía era sango y miroku o ella misma muchas veces, muchas de las cuales salió herida y a él no le importaba.

Kagome llego a la conclusión de que ella ya no le era útil a Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que ya no le serbia y por eso le daba igual si la mataban o no. Solo faltaba un fragmento y lo tenía el hermano de Sango, su trabajo de detector de fragmentos había concluido y ella se debía marchar o moriría. Solo era un estorbo para sus amigos y Inuyasha.

Pero lo más triste es que no quería irse, no quería abandonar aquella época, pero sabía que no podía continuar allí…entonces, ¿Dónde iría? Lo único que tenía en esa época era a ellos… ¿tendría que volver a su época?, no, no quería eso.

Tampoco podía seguir con su grupo ya que solo estorbaba, ella no era tana fuerte como ellos, si había sobrevivido era gracias a Inuyasha, pero ahora el ya no la protegía y ella podría morir en cualquier momento, si no era que por su culpa maten a sus amigos que la defendían…no sabía ¿qué hacer?.

También en el último tiempo noto que su presencia le molestaba en cierta manera a Inuyasha, y eso le dolía profundamente, el ponía una cara de fastidio cada vez que ella se mostraba alegre, el se mostraba fastidiado cuando ella terminaba herida y al curársele caían algunas lagrimas, lagrimas que solo él sabía que caían, porque las trataba de ocultar, pero él, las olía igual.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían paraparo a almorzar, todos se encontraban alrededor del almuerzo que Kagome había traído, excepto Inuyasha que se encontraba serio arriba de un gran árbol…de pronto un gran remolino apareció y deun minuto a otro junto a Kagome se encontraba Kouga sosteniéndole ambas manos, ella miro haci arriba y vio que Inuyasha miro hacia abajo y sin darle mucha importancia volvió a mirar al cielo, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo abajo, eso a Kagome le molesto de cierta manera.

Kouga decía sus líneas como de costumbre mientras que Kagome pensaba…_"es como pensaba, a el yo ya no le importo, solo soy un estorbo…debo irme", _miro a Kouga y escucho que él decía-…si aceptaras podrías venir a vivir conmigo…-lo pensó un momento…sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, ella debía irse con Kouga, de esa manera seguiría viviendo en esa época y no estorbaría a nadie, estaría segura junto a Kouga y tal vez con el tiempo aprenda a amarle y olvidara a Inuyasha, tal vez haci podría ser feliz y seguir viendo a sus amigos-¡sí!-dijo Kagome en un grito, Kouga y sus amigos la miraron sin saber-si, ¿Qué?-pregunto el lobo sin entender-si, si me iré a vivir con usted, joven Kouga-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero nadie dijo nada, Inuyasha porque ya no le importaba, sus amigos porque sabían que era lo mejor para ella y Kouga porque estaba más que feliz con ellos.

De esa manera Kagome dejo el grupo de Inuyasha y se fue con Kouga, sin pensar en lo que Inuyasha podría pensar o sentir. El no pensó ni un minuto en ella cada vez que la ignoraba, ¿Por qué ella debería pensar en el? Ya se había cansado de fijarse siempre en los demás y ponerse ultima ella, por primera vez haría algo que era bueno para ella sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás. Sonaba egoísta, pero los demás lo habían sido primero con ella al no fijarse en lo mucho que sufría.

Con el tiempo olvidaría a Inuyasha, con el tiempo lo dejaría atrás y solo recordaría que en algún momento sintió un amor profundo por él, pero ya no le causaría emoción alguna dentro de ella. Solo sería un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo, lo olvidaría, lo debía hacer o al menos lo intentaría. No quedaba más, el al terminar con Naraku simplemente se dejaría morir, que caso tenia amar a alguien que quería morir, que no se dejaba salvar…su única solución era olvidar, iría con Kouga. De esa manera seguiría viviendo sanamente en esa época y podría viajar cuando quiera a la suya.

Corta y bastante triste, pero era una historia que tenia ahí guardada, pensaba hacerla larga y que luego el se arrepienta y la busque, pero preferí hacerla un one-shot y con un final realista ya que ella debía olvidar a Inuyasha ya que el morirá enamorado y pensando en Kikyo…no creo que sea muy buena la historia, pero bueno aquí esta…

"No es posible mar sin lagrimas"

Florcita 75.


End file.
